


Usutsuki warashi

by avalina_hallows



Series: back storys and pasts [16]
Category: og - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Series: back storys and pasts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921081





	Usutsuki warashi

i died in 1980 my mother smotherd me with a pillow for crying and hide my body in a wall but i wasnet dead i was alive when she stuffed me in the wall and i starved and i know she heard me begging to be let out because i heard her say when ever i was begging and scratching she would say SHUT UP YOU DEMON CHILD DIE ALREADY or SHUT UP I HAVE GUESTS AND THEY CANT KNOW SO SHUT UP YOU WHORE CHILD and i did when i died she never moved my body even when it started to rot she just said oh its rats or it just the mud and everyone thoutht i was sick and no one was allowed in my old room they thoutht i was alive and well just kooped up in my house but i died


End file.
